Causatum
by I.Love.Dick.Grayson
Summary: Sequel to my story Treasonist. "It was her," Wally hissed, the image of the archer swarming in his mind. "She shot him and ran." Robin is shot by none other than Artemis Crock. Will the team overcome the shock? T for some swearing. Cover isn't mine.


**AN:**

**Everyone who reviewed **_**Treasonist**_** wanted it to continue, soooo, here's my attempt at turning it into a story! In all honesty, though, I am terrible at coming up with plot lines, which is why I can't ever write a long chapter story. It's also why fluff and one-shots are my specialty. Look at Skylark Evanson, for example. Her chapter stories like **_**How We Fall**_** and **_**Like a Jigsaw Puzzle**_** are amazzinggg. I couldn't ever come up with ideas that long.**

**Anyway, I'm still giving this a shot.**

**One more thing! In my story Irreconcilable, Dick dies. I plan on adding more parts to that story too, but I'm not keen on having two stories where Dick dies. That's why, in this, I brought him back. Sorry if that kinda takes away from the mood of the story :p**

**Enjoy, and review!**

**~Zara**

* * *

Wally tore his eyes away from where Artemis had vanished when he felt Robin's breathing slow.

No, not slow- stop. It stopped. Robin's breathing stopped.

"R-Robin?" Wally croaked, moving a hand to Robin's cheek. "C'mon, man, please-"

"His- his heart's stopped." Conner's voice was low and strained; he couldn't believe this. "I-"

"No," Wally whispered. This was insane, he couldn't process it all. The fact that _Artemis _had turned on them was mindboggling enough but the fact that _Robin _was-

"No!" he said again, louder this time. He moved to put a hand over Robin's parted lips. No reassuring tickle of breath came. That meant-

He quickly laid Robin down and cupped his hands, preparing for CPR. His hands were shaking badly, though, and Conner wasted no time in pushing him aside and pumping Robin's chest himself, careful not to apply too much force.

After numerous pushes, Conner lets up and Wally is swift in moving forward and pinching his best friend's nose closed, leaning down and breathing into his mouth.

Robin's chest expands as Wally blows air into his lungs again, and again, and-

There's a sudden squelching noise and then Robin's eyes are wide open and he's coughing.

"Thank god…thank god…" Wally hisses, letting his head droop forward.

Conner lets out a small breath of relief too, and then eyes the bleeding wound. Swallowing, the clone put his hands around the wound, trying to stench the bleeding.

But his hands brushed the arrow that was impaled in Robin, and the younger ebony let out a shriek that seemed to carry through the whole building.

Both older boys flinched and Conner immediately removed his hands. A bit of the medical knowledge installed in him by Cadmus echoes in his mind.

_Never put pressure directly on an embedded object._

He cursed himself, mentally apologizing to the acrobat. He pulled off his shirt, using it to try and absorb the blood that was dripping down Robin's torso.

"I've called the others," he says. "They're on their way."

Wally nods shakily, still shocked at all the recent events. He looks down to Robin, lying on the ground.

He leans down and gently pulls off the domino mask. Identity be damned, he needs to comfort his little brother.

"They're coming, Rob," Wally whispers, using a shaking hand to brush raven hair back from baby blue eyes. Eyes that are wide, dilated, and pain-filled.

Robin doesn't respond but Wally had hardly expected him to. Instead, the Boy Wonder makes slight grabbing motions with one hand and Wally immediately takes it, squeezing softly. Robin squeezes back, hand cold under Wally's touch.

Wally used his other hand to caress Robin's cheek as he forced his eyes down to his navel, where the wound was.

The wound itself was hard to see, what with Robin's tunic and the- the _arrow _that was still impaled in it.

The weapon was quivering with each agonized breath that Robin drew in, the feathers green and stiff. Blood was still seeping copiously from the puncture wound.

Panic wells up in the redhead as Robin squeezes his hand tighter, a moaning noise escaping him. He doesn't cease the stroking of his cheek.

_Artemis. It was Artemis. Artemis was the mole._

Wally pushed the Greek name out of his mind. He couldn't afford to dwell on that fact right now. He needed to focus, needed to stay strong. He'd break if he thought about her-

"W-Wa-"

There's a tiny grating noise and good god, it's Robin's voice, that weak, raspy noise is Robin's voice.

Wally swallows, shoving back the urge to cry because he's never heard Robin sound like this. "Shh, Robin. The others are almost here, okay?" he whispers shakily.

Robin takes in more shaky breaths, hand still clutching Wally's. "H-hur's-"

"I know," Wally says, and his voice cracks audibly. "I know, Robin. Hang on, okay? Please, please, just hang on, you'll be okay…"

Conner's face is set in an angry expression, brow furrowed and cobalt eyes hard. There's blood all over his hands and arms. The shirt being used as a towel is disgustingly drenched.

"He's losing way too much blood," he informs the speedster, growling as he sees another rush of warm wetness. "Can't tell if any organs are hit but-"

Robin lets out another choked moan and Wally feels tears well up in his eyes because this is _Robin_, the Boy Wonder, lying on the ground, bleeding out, and he's not suppose to get hurt, it just doesn't happen and his moans sound horrifying to the two elder teens.

Robin's face is deathly pale, much paler than usual, and his blue eyes are shadowed with pain. Blood stains his lips and teeth, which are seen every time he heaves a breath. His cheek is hot under Wally's touch but the hand clutching the speedster's is icy. Dick moans again only this time it's more like a wail and Wally leans down so that his temple is on the ebony's cheek.

"Shh," he whispers, stopping the caressing of Dick's cheek and focusing on keeping his own voice steady. "Shh, Dick, they're almost here…just a bit longer…You can do this, okay? You're strong, you'll be fine…"

The feel of the speedster's breath on his face seems to have a calming effect on Robin, his moans slowing down for a moment. They stay like that for a while, Wally whispering soothingly to the thirteen-year-old and Conner staunching the rivers of red.

Then they hear doors being smashed down and sets of running footsteps and they're all there.

Kaldur runs in first, and his pale eyes are wide when he sees their little bird. M'gann is close behind him, and she lets out a gasp when she sees him, hands flying to her mouth. Zatanna and Rocket sprint in next, and Zatanna almost lets out a shriek, stumbling back a step as Raquel clutches her arm.

Then the shock is broken and Kaldur regains his wits, kneeling beside Superboy.

"Miss Martian," he says, voice full of forced calmness as he observes the damage to Robin's gut, "can you heal?"

"N-no," the girl chokes out, tears streaming from auburn eyes. "I'm n-not that a-advanced."

"Alright," Kaldur says, standing. "Then you must levitate him to the bioship. He is in no condition to be carried."

M'gann nods, chest heaving a bit with sobs, but lifts both hands to her temple. Her eyes start to glow.

The three males stand and back away, but Wally doesn't let go of Robin's hand as his lithe body is gingerly lifted into the air.

They all move swiftly down the hallways of the building and out to where the bioship is waiting, hatch open.

The party rushes inside and M'gann gently sets Robin down on the medical bed.

The hatch is shut as M'gann quickly moves to the pilot's seat, lifting the ship into the air and zooming off for Happy Harbor.

Wally has moved to sit on the bed too, Robin's head in his lap. He continues to stroke his sweaty black hair as Zatanna kneels beside the bed, holding the injured teen's hand as tears flow from her blue eyes. Conner has retrieved a large towel from the ship's cabinets and is using it to wipe away more blood, his shirt tossed away. Rocket stands back a little, holding onto the back of a seat as the ship flies and Kaldur stands beside her, face full of grief, eyebrows pulled into the middle of his forehead.

"We have alerted the League as well," he tells them, trying not to wince when Robin makes a pained noise. "They have brought a group of doctors to the cave from the Watchtower." He doesn't care that Rocket and Zatanna are present as he mentions the League's headquarters.

Wally nods, biting his lip hard as Robin cries out again. Zatanna shushes him, though she is now wracked with inevitable sobs as well.

"There's too much blood," Rocket grounds out, heart thudding with the sheer amount of it all. "Is there any way to remove the-?"

"No," Conner replied briskly, focused on his task. "It's the only thing keeping him alive right now. How long until arrival?"

"Two- two minutes," M'gann sniffles, and sure enough, Happy Harbor is below them as they speak.

No one mentions the absence of a certain blonde archer, but the silence speaks volumes.

They touch down inside the cave after flying through the open bay doors. The ship's hatch is barely opened when League members come swarming in.

Batman is the first one in, and even beneath the black cowl, his face is twisted with anxiety. He freezes for a split second upon seeing his bloodied protégé. His gloved hands move forward as if to clasp the boy to him, but he quickly sees the arrow impaled in him and he holds back.

"J'onn," he says, voice gruff, as the Martian enters behind him.

The green man nods once and sets about using his healing powers to stop the flow of blood more efficiently than Superboy. Superman and Flash enter as Martian Manhunter levitates Robin's body off of the bed and out of the ship.

The heroes, juniors and seniors, move into the cave, J'onn in front of them all with Batman at his partner's side, holding a tiny gloved hand in his larger one. If anyone is surprised with the amount of emotion Batman is showing, they say nothing.

They arrive at a room that in all honesty most of them never even knew existed, a surgical room, separate from the medical bay. It's set up for more serious injuries, and the one inflicted on Robin most definitely qualifies.

The group of doctors from the Watchtower are already inside, gloves and coats on, surgical instruments readied. A blonde woman is at the head of the group, eyes set behind thick-framed glasses.

"Bring him in," she says briskly, and J'onn does so, carefully laying the bloody teen on the lone medical table.

"C'mon," Flash mutters, pulling on his nephew's arm. "We need to let them work."

Wally nods, but the action feels disconnected, as if he's not controlling it. He lets his uncle lead him from the room, the others behind them. J'onn remains, his healing powers a necessity, and Superman plays nurse for the doctors. Batman leaves too, though it's only after the blonde woman puts her hand on his arm and murmurs something.

The group finds itself winding back to the recreation room. Once there, Wally collapses onto the couch, trying to get the image of Robin, dying, out of his mind. His uncle sits next to him and pulls him into a sideways hug.

Conner is on the loveseat with M'gann, face set and angry as he holds the crying girl. Zatanna has seated herself on a stool at the kitchen island, Rachel standing behind her with an arm around the magician's shoulders as they both cry.

Batman remains in the entrance, eyes narrowed behind the cowl.

"What happened?" he growled.

"I…Um, w-we were-" Wally clears his throat, "H-he was shot-"

"Obviously," Batman snarled.

"By Artemis," Conner supplied when it was clear that Wally was not going to say it. "Robin was shot by Artemis."

The words rang in the room for a moment. M'gann started to cry louder as her 'sister's' name was spoken and Zatanna let out a shuddering gasp.

"A-Artemis?" Flash stuttered, looking at Batman. "But-"

"It was her," Wally hissed, the image of the archer swarming in his mind. "She shot him and ran."

There was another brief moment of silence that was broken when Batman let out another snarl and stalked from the room.

Flash stood to go after his comrade but just then, two more people entered the scene, both in uniform.

"I got 'im," Green Arrow said briskly, walking after the Dark Knight.

The Emerald Archer's companion stood beside the television, surveying the scene with angry masked eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Red Arrow growled.

"S-she shot him, Roy," Wally said, looking up at the second most experienced 'sidekick.' "S-she s-shot Dick and-"

"Artemis?" the archer hissed. "Artemis shot-?"

"Yeah," Conner snapped. He hadn't really meant to, but the archer tended to grate his nerves.

Something crossed the elder redhead's face, a look of pure anger that was quickly overtaken by overwhelming worry.

"Is- is he-?"

"He's in surgery," Barry said, yanking down his cowl. "We don't know what's going to happen."

"He- he lost a lot of blood," Wally whispered, staring down at his knees, which were bloody from kneeling next to his best friend. "And- and his heart s-stopped-"

"WHAT?"

The cry came from all those who had not been present at the mission.

"Yeah," Conner growled, "we had to perform CPR."

Roy ran a hand over his hair. "Damn," he muttered, going to sit next to Wally.

He pulled the speedster into a rough hug, burying his face in his hair.

"R-Roy," Wally whispered, sounding much like the ten-year-old that Roy used to babysit. "Dick's gonna make it, r-right?"

"'Course he is, Walls," Roy breathed, clenching a fist. "'Course he is…"

* * *

It was several hours later when the blonde doctor came into the recreation room, coat stained scarlet. Batman and Green Arrow had yet to return.

Wally and Roy jumped to their feet upon her arrival and the others looked up with waiting eyes.

Leslie Thompkins swallowed and for a moment, everyone feared the worse.

"He- he is stable for now," she said, and everyone let out sighs. "But these next twenty-four hours are what'll really matter. It's crucial he gets through them."

Despite the somewhat good news, there was unresolved tension in the air. Wally voiced it.

"What aren't you telling us?"

Leslie sighed, taking off her glasses and pocketing them.

"I said he's stable, which is true. But…" She paused, her expression pained.

"He's comatose."

* * *

**Whoopdeedo, don't you love dramatic endings? Hee hee…**

**Okay, so here's how I picture Rocket and Zatanna's feelings for Robin, because we didn't see much of them in season one:**

**Rocket, still new to the team, sees him as a sweet and funny kid but knows how experienced he is. She respects him. Zatanna miiight have feelings for him and admires him.**

**Roy, in this, knows Dick's ID. His, Wally's, and Dick's relationship is how it is in **_**Tenacious Trio. **_

**Wally seems calm, but he's still in shock. I'll show him breaking down later.**

**Review!**

**PS. Freaking out cuz I just got my copy of Robin: Year One from B&N! **

**~Zara**


End file.
